A Christmas to Remember
by PhoenixFeather112
Summary: James Potter and Fred Weasley are spending Christmas in Hogwarts, when James' dad, the legendary Harry Potter, presents them with a strange little package. What could it be? Read to find out! :) One-shot. Quite funny.


**AN: Hey everyone, What up? I'm really sorry, I haven't posted in a long, long time.. I was completely busy. But now I'm free, so LET'S HAVE SOME FUN! I wrote this story to make you peeps out there laugh, and I hope I achieved what I wanted to. This was my first ever fanfiction, unedited, but unfortunately it got taken down due to some.. inappropriate reviews. I'm sorry about that, but it's back!**

** Anyway, I have another 3-4 chapter Percy Jackson fanficiton coming up in a few weeks.. Don't forget to check it out! :)**

**I would really appreciate it if you could R&R, so get ready and buckle up 'cause we're going on a ride to Crazy Town! WOO-HOO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.**

"Oi, James, wake up, it's Christmas!"

It was three in the morning. James woke up with a start at the sound of his cousin, Fred, calling. He sat up, scowling, but his irritation was forgotten as his eyes wandered over to the large pile of presents lying next to his bed. He looked around: two of the four boys were asleep. Hardly anyone had gone home for Christmas, for some reason. Fred was already halfway through his equally large stack of Christmas gifts.

"Finally, you're awake!" do you know how _hard_ it is to wake up a sleeping gorilla?" Fred said, his mouth full of Bertie Bott's every Flavour Beans. James just rolled his eyes and attacked his own pile. He began to unwrap his presents. A book on Quidditch from Aunt Hermione. A box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products from Uncle George. James tore open the presents one by one. He seemed to have received all kinds of gifts for Christmas. Right from book to Sneakoscpoes (James didn't think he needed _those_) to chocolates.

Suddenly he came to a halt. He just opened hid dad's gift. It was a small brown package, and seemed like it contained some sort of cloth. As James opened the present, a piece of folded cloth along with an old parchment and a letter rolled on to his bed.

"What's that?" Fred asked as he moved closer to James' bed. "I don't know." James picked up the letter. "Oh, wait! It's from dad. Looks like he sent a designer blanket. And why didn't he write on this piece of parchment? Why a separate letter?" James said, puzzled. "Well, why don't you just read the letter? Read it out loud, I want to hear too" Fred said eagerly. "Alright, alright. But this better be worth it." James sighed.

He opened the letter and began to read:

_"James, I am giving these to you because I know you would have stolen it from me sooner or later. Either from my office desk or my bedside table. I know you're probably wondering what on Earth this is, but just remember, these two things are my most valuable possessions. The old bit of_ _parchment is called the Marauder's Map. This piece of parchment is the answer to all your questions about how I catch you with your pranks in school. Just tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear the I am up to no good' and watch the magic (literally). Once you're done, tap it again and say 'Mischief managed'. This was created by your grandfather and namesake, James Potter, and was given to me by Uncle George and his late twin, Fred. Keep it carefully. It's one of the few connections we have with the memory of your uncle who died in the war. The folded cloth is an Invisibility Cloak, which I am now giving to you. This also belonged to your grandfather and was given to me by Albus Dumbledore in my first year at Hogwarts. It saved your aunt Hermione, Uncle Ronniekins and I from many tricky situations. Hope you like it. Have fun!_

_Just remember, I love you._

_P.S- Please don't tell your mother about this or she'll kill me. She's already having trouble removing the neon green dye from your Albus' hair."_

"Wow," said Fred, his eyes shining. "Your dad is amazing. This is the best gift anyone can get." James smiled to himself. "Yeah.. my dad _is_ amazing. Alright then, brother dear, shall we try this on?"

James stood up, wrapping himself in the silky cloth. His entire body vanished, leaving only his head visible. Fred stared in disbelief. "No way! That's so _co__ol!_" he exclaimed, his eyes huge. Next, they tried the spells on the Marauder's Map and found out that it was a map of Hogwarts, with tiny dots labeling everyone in the castle, and where they were at that moment. "No wonder we never escape a prank without one of my mum's howlers." James said, smirking.

It was that Christmas that changed everything. Since that Christmas, the two of them were labelled 'Successors of the Weasley Twins'. It was a Christmas to remember.


End file.
